¿Lo que yo quiera?
by Hotaru-Saturno
Summary: -mini continuacion de Sailor Moon Stars- El siempre la llevaba al parque porque disfrutaba de su compania y en cierto modo, la amaba, que pasara cuando Hotaru pida un pequeño deseo? One Shot


Ok, de mas esta decir que no soy Naoko… ni que no soy escritora, solo queria contar una historia y esto surgió de una idea tonta, solo estaba queriéndome divertirme y reírme un poco… espero que les guste ^^

A ver, esto salio de mi GRAN aburricion porque estoy de vacaciones y practicamente hago nada!!!!! Podria decir que soy la persona que menos cosas hace en sus vacaciones pero siempre quise poner esta historia, faltaba hacerla pero bueno xD como todo lo que hago es algo raro y siento que le falto "algo" no se exactamente que pero se que le falta... xD

El 26 cumplo años, pueden creerlo? yo simplemente no!!! 17 aahhhh da miedo, no?

Es una de mis parejas arregladas favoritas asi que... la pareja central no es Serena y Darien como siempre es... algo en mi opinion, mucho mejor!!! ojala que les guste!!

* * *

**Lo que yo quiera?**

Serena y Darién estaban cada día mejor, puede que el se había tenido que ir por su beca a estados unidos pero se escribían una carta o mail todos los días contándose todo lo que hacían, faltaba poco para que volviera y Serena mas feliz no podía estar, luego de la ultima batalla se había vuelto mas responsable y porque no… madura, sabia todo lo que tendría que afrontar en un futuro como la Neo Reina Serenity y su pequeña Rini… o mejor dicho la "intrusa"

Las inners seguían con su vida, Rei al fin le había dicho que si a Nicholas luego de años de que este ultimo intentara sacarle al menos una sonrisa, todo un logro, no? Lita cocinaba sin parar y Andrew degustaba todo lo que preparaba su novia y todos los días salían a correr y hacer ejercicio porque con todos los pasteles de Lita simplemente si no hacían nada quedarían rodando al poco tiempo. Mina estaba mas que feliz de la vida, luego de que los Three Lights habían vuelto a la tierra y esta vez habían prometido quedarse ahí un buen tiempo ya que las cosas andaban bien en su planeta y su princesa les había concedido unas "vacaciones" a los que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten no dudaron en utilizarlas y volver a la tierra. El peliplateado –aunque no lo quería admitir- estaba deslumbrado con la guerrera de Venus y aunque era medio –cofcofbastante- arisco sabia que esa relación podía funcionar, tan solo faltaba que se le declarase –hombres!- Taiki por su parte quería volver a retar a Amy, en lo que sea, simplemente tenia muchos planes, como un concurso de ajedrez –en el cual se encerrarían horas hasta que alguien ganara sin nadie mas… no como la ultima vez en la que Mina había entrado cantando y bailando para luego tirar el tablero…- y también uno de lectura!!!! Seiya se divertiría, para eso quería volver a la tierra el sabia que su bombón, no era exactamente su bombón, pero al mirarla a los ojos y darse cuenta de lo feliz que era no podía evitar compartir ese sentimiento, sabia que la persona que el quería estaba esperándolo en algún lugar, aunque aun no sabia donde...

-Pequeña tramposa- le grito alegre mientras corría intentando alcanzarla, aunque para ser sinceros, le dejaba una gran ventaja si no ¿Cómo era que un joven de 18 años no podía alcanzar a una de tan solo 9? – te agarrare!!

-No, no lo harás!! –dijo sacándole la lengua

Hotaru corrió tan rápido como pudo, sabia que la mayoría de las veces la dejaba ganar y en cierto modo la hacia muy feliz, aunque claro, había veces que ella corría tan pero tan fuerte que se caía y ahí aparecían los problemas, entre ellos raspones o moretones y por defecto una Haruka gritándole al pobre de Seiya que debía ser mas cuidadoso con la niña, que si ella la dejaba con el lo mínimo que pedía era que volviera en una sola pieza, aunque técnicamente Hotaru se encontraba en una pieza no lo era para Haruka, Michiru solo se reía de lo sobre protectora que podía llegar a ser…

-Me rindo – y se desplomo teatralmente en un banco del parque – ganaste… ya estoy viejo para estas cosas –abanicándose con la mano, Hotaru se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo

-No, no lo estas…-a ella le tranquilizaba la forma en la que el le acariciaba el pelo y no seria la primera vez en quedarse dormida por ello, los dos se parecían mucho, seguramente quien los viera pensaría que son hermanos, pero no, eran guerreros, Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Saturn, aunque eso no era necesario, no ahora que todo estaba en paz y cada uno podía hacer su vida como si fuese la de una persona normal- Seiya – le dijo a modo de pregunta mirándolo a los ojos

-Si pequeña…- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Si no comemos helado me dormiré –bostezo- ves!! Tenemos que comer helado –exigió

-Lo que tu quieras pequeña… -Hotaru murmuro algo como "pequeña, pequeña, pequeña agg" pero Seiya no comprendió exactamente lo que quería decir así que la tomo de la mano y fueron a pedir los helados

Comieron helado y vieron que ya la tarde estaba terminando, Seiya se debía apurar si no quería que Haruka viniera con la policía o peor, ella sola a ver porque Hotaru no llegaba a casa a la hora acordada… "Al menos con la policía no podría transformarse en Sailor Uranus y golpearme… aunque no necesita transformarse para darme una paliza…" pensó algo preocupado y soltó una risita nerviosa, Hotaru se dio cuenta de lo que el estaba pensando y suspiro… tan difícil era?

-Seiya, vamos a casa?

-Claro- la condujo hasta su auto, un convertible rojo descapotable, Hotaru intento ir en el asiento del copiloto pero Seiya se rehúso diciendo que era muy pequeña para eso, simplemente no tengo que explicar que tanto odiaba esa palabra

-Pero ya soy grande- rebatió haciéndole un puchero

-Si, pero tienes que ir atrás – dijo mientras le acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad y al ver que ella no cedía le propuso un trato – si vas tranquila aquí, te prometo que mañana iremos donde tu quieras

-Y haremos lo que yo quiera!? – pregunto esperanzada

-lo que tu quieras, mientras entre en el "plan Haruka"– dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a lo que Hotaru se sonrojo

-AHHHH PERO QUE LINDA NIÑA!!!!!- oyeron que decía una voz nasal y desagradable. Seiya se volteo y pudo ver quien hablaba, era una chica, mas o menos de su edad le calculaba 17 años, vestida con ropas que dirían "soy fácil" "solo le faltaba el cartel resplandeciente" pensó Hotaru quien se tenso cuando aparto a Seiya y la tomo de la mejilla – quien es la linda nena, quien es la linda nena!! – "me habla como si fuese a un bebe…" – tu hermana es hermosa, por cierto soy Rebecca pero dime Becky!– dijo moviendo sus pestañas en un intento de parecer sexy- Seiya, que era un caballero respondió

-Yo soy

-Se quien eres, quien no lo sabe Seiya Kou, aunque no sabia que tenias otra hermana además de Taiki y Yaten, también canta? De seguro lo hace fantástico!!- empezó a decir otras cosas pero no se le entendía era como que hablaba a velocidad luz y moviendo sus manos, Hotaru la miraba y sabia que si estas matasen Becky estaría enterrada en lo mas profundo del océano y es bastante hondo

-Ehh lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir…- desesperado por salir de la situación, aunque el colmo llego cuando Rebecca se quiso subir al auto argumentando que seguramente iban al mismo lugar y cuando el le pregunto donde se suponía que era, ella le respondió con toda naturalidad su cama "ok, eso hasta yo lo escuche y lo de fácil le queda corta!! Mas que su pollera!!!" pensó Hotaru y luego de mirar a Seiya cerro la puerta para que este pudiese arrancar rápidamente el auto- ok, debo admitirlo me salvaste, ESTABA LOCA!!!

-Ni que lo digas… -dijo Hotaru entre dientes- me llevas a lo de Serena, estoy segura que esta en casa y a Haruka no le molestaría…

-Tienes que avisarle antes a Haruka… y a Serena

-Me prestas tu teléfono?

Luego de pedir permiso y verificar que Serena estaba en su casa Hotaru tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, sabia lo que quería hacer, Seiya por supuesto no se daba cuenta de nada y seguía cantando lo que pasaban en la radio.

-Pasen! –dijo Serena quien estaba preparando la cena, si sabia cocinar sin quemar nada, acaso alguien puede creerlo? – Ikuko, Kenji y Sam no están, vacaciones o algo así… y a mi me dejaron aquí así que… se van a aburrir viéndome cocinar, porque no miran un rato la televisión? Ahhh por cierto Seiya te quedaras a comer?

-Claro bombón

Se sentaron en el sillón y pusieron Phineas y Ferb, la serie favorita de los dos, Hotaru no podía con su risa cuando Seiya empezó a cantar la canción tema "llegan las vacaciones y vuela el verano, la escuela se acerca terrible! el problema que siempre parece cercano es como pasarla increíble como esto!!" mientras saltaba en el sofá y en el final hacia de cuenta que tocaba la guitarra. "No busques mas

Pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a demostrar" canto Seiya al final y como siempre Hotaru respondió "mamaaaa Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos" para luego caer juntos al sofá y reírse como locos que eran

-Ok, Hotaru saca el niño que tienes adentro – dijo riendo Serena – Vamos a comer rockstar!

-Mi nombre es Phineas! Y porque no le dices nada a Hotaru?

-Me agrada Candace, ok! Y además, no eras Ferb?

-No no, Phineas es el de las grandes ideas!!! Tiene una gran parecido conmigo!!!!

-En que? Grandes ideas, no creo- mofándose de el

-Nos vemos mañana Hotaru!!!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Por cierto, a que hora te paso a buscar?

-Iré sola

-SOLA!!! NONONONO!!! Tu no puedes ir sola!!- dijo enfurecido, ella era una niña, su niña, no quería que le pasara nada

-Lo que quería decir es que Serena me llevara, verdad? –dijo mirando a la rubia quien le correspondió con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, ya sabes eso de ir sola hasta el parque no es buena idea, eres tan solo una niña… mi niña… si?- Hotaru asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como Seiya se iba, ahora solo faltaba convencer a Serena, aunque en realidad no creía que fuese tan difícil…

Al día siguiente

Seiya se encontraba sentado en el mismo banco que ayer esperando a Hotaru, ella le había dicho que llegaría a las cuatro y ya eran y diez, ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Acaso Serena no la habría podido traer o simplemente estarían durmiendo la siesta? … esa última podría ser dijo en un susurro… Se puso sus lentes negros y miro al sol, si que hacia calor hoy, no entendía como la gente iba con trajes en un día como ese pero lo hacían porque antes de llegar había visto a varias personas cruzando la calle con trajes negros y maletines, ejecutivos pensó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo que nos levantamos tarde y cuando me quise acordar – su respiración era irregular, como si hubiese venido corriendo, pero Serena tenia auto, era de sus padres, si bien no valía la pena por unas cuadras lo podría haber usado para traer a Hotaru y ahí saco su mejor sonrisa y la vio, esa no era Hotaru, se paro y la observo mas de cerca, mucho mas alta, el le seguía sacando una cabeza y quizás un poco mas pero era mas alta, sus ojos violetas seguían siendo los mismos y su pelo antes un poco mas debajo de los hombros ahora estaba por la cintura, fácilmente tendría unos 16 quizás 17, ¿Qué había pasado?

-Lo siento, pero creo que te confundes, estoy esperando a Hotaru Tomoe

-Es increíble como te olvidas de las personas tan rápidamente Phineas

-Pero como? No entiendo… acaso la tierra esta en peligro otra vez? Pero si Sailor Galaxia ya esta bien… -Seiya estaba desesperado, que era lo que estaba pasando, un nuevo enemigo? El sabia que Hotaru había crecido de un bebe a una niña en unos pocos días solo para ayudar y si esta vez era lo mismo? No no no, no podía ser cierto

-No pasa nada malo, ¿Por qué crees que pasaría?

-Tu estas así… creciste

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta… -y como no darse cuenta pensó Seiya, seguía teniendo los mismos ojos, era mas alta y las facciones de su cara estaban mas definidas, pero seguían conservando esa frescura propia de ella, la ropa tampoco estaba mal, el nunca pensó que una remera azul una pollera negra y unas converse le podían quedar tan bien a alguien, si, Hotaru se había convertido en una hermosa joven

-Pero ¿por que? –ok, estaba totalmente desconcertado

**Flash back**

_-Recuerdas ese deseo? Ese deseo que dijiste que el cristal de plata le concedía a las Sailors una vez cada cierta cantidad de años y yo no quise usarlo…_

_-Si, casi todas lo han usado… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Serena_

_-Bueno ehh yo…quisiera se mas grande, ya sabes - Mas de una vez había crecido, solo cuando su deber la llamaba y luego volvía a ser la tierna niña que se suponía que debía ser…- unos 16, 17 quizás… se que es un deseo algo tonto pero…-hasta que Serena la detuvo_

_-De verdad lo quieres, no?_

_-Aja…_

_-Sabes, siempre me pareciste mucho mas madura de lo que aparentas, sabemos que tu edad es solo una fachada… ahh Haruka me matara…-suspiro resignada, porque era cierto, sabia que Haruka la adoraba, ella era su princesa pero Hotaru era_

_-Eso quiere decir que si! –respondió con una sonrisa al ver que Serena sacaba el cristal de plata y le cumplía su sueño_

_-Claro!_

**Fin Flash back**

-Ya sabes, estoy cansada de aparentar tener 9 años cuando todos acá sabemos que mi mente da de mucho mas y no lo se… no es divertido que todas las demás Sailors te traten como la pequeña Hotaru, te sobreprotegen y HEY puedo destruir un planeta entero jajajaja –dijo bromeando- aunque también hay… ya sabes otros motivos –agrego cabizbaja-Y cuales son esos motivos si se pueden saber?

-A que no los adivinas… - dijo mirándolo firmemente a los ojos, tratando de que con esa simple mirada expresara todo lo que sentía y en su interior estaba gritando y hasta insultándolo, tan difícil era entender!

-Me estas haciendo sentir un pervertido, lo sabias- dijo acercándose mas a ella

-Me prometiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, verdad?

-Lo recuerdo

-Solo quiero que me beses…

-Al diablo con Haruka – dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella

* * *

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? _

_Recuerden que cada vez que no dejan un Review, llora un cachorro!! xD_

_**Hey, un review no salva un árbol, pero me harían feliz a mi!!** _

Besos  
Suerte!!!


End file.
